


[VID] Killer

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Embedded Video, English subtitles, Fanvids, Flashes, Gen, Implied Past Relationships, harsh effects
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "I'm the monster, you made me.  A heart crime is the greatest sin."
Kudos: 2





	[VID] Killer

This video contains flashes and harsh effects. Take care!  
Version without subtitles: <https://youtu.be/ZvJ1RXG3PAM>

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Killer" - Baby K feat. Tiziano Ferro  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: January 14, 2020


End file.
